


A Minor Kidnapping

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: When Greg got kidnapped he knew it was only a matter of time until rescue showed up.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 21
Kudos: 277





	A Minor Kidnapping

It had been a long day. Greg had spent much of it up to his elbows in paperwork. Going to the pub seemed like a better idea than going to his empty and boring flat, but after a few drinks he'd decided to head on home. After all, he'd be getting up and doing all of this over again tomorrow.

He was barely tipsy, he'd swear. After all, he never really drank to excess, not anymore. Not after a few bad days after his divorce when he realized he was teetering on the edge of something decidedly unhealthy. The pub wasn't far from his depressing flat anyway, so he walked along the dark London streets, mind on what was probably coming in the next day or so.

Suddenly someone came out of an alley to his left. He turned towards them, only for a car to stop behind him. Greg swore and kicked at the people grabbing him, but he was quickly bundled into a car, his hands zip-tied and a bag thrown over his head.

Well, whoever this was, Mycroft's people were generally more polite. It could be any number of other people, though kidnapping a cop isn't generally a good idea unless you were really desperate or thought you could gain something. Greg kept his mouth shut and tried to listen for any sounds outside the car that might tell him where they were going. Something was poking him in the ribs despite the ties and the blindfold and while it might be an elbow it was more likely to be a gun of some sort. Either way, he could pretend to be docile if it would help him in the moment.

The car went into some kind of parking garage and came to a halt with a squeal of the breaks. Greg found himself hustled out of the car and into a building, though again, there were few clues and he couldn't really see anything but a bit of light outside the bag. 

He was taken into a room and pushed down to the floor. The door clanged shut behind him a moment later. Sighing, Greg reached up with his bound hands and pulled the bag off his head. Plain white room, concrete floor. He could be anywhere from an office building to, well, almost anywhere else. He pushed himself to a seat and looked at the door. There was a camera in one corner and he gave it a cheerful wave, then got to his feet.

Walking over to the door, Greg gave the handle a try. Locked, but hey, it might have been worth the effort. At least whoever had snagged him wanted him alive. He walked back over to the wall across from the door and took a seat again. No point in wasting a bunch of energy kicking at the door or anything like that. He'd get out when his kidnappers wanted him to. Or when someone realized he was missing and came after him. Though that might not be until he didn't show up for work in the morning.

He checked his pockets but found he'd been relieved of his wallet and mobile in the car. At least they weren't totally stupid. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. All he could do now was wait.

It didn't take very long for the door to open and a man he didn't recognize to step inside. He stayed by the door, regarding Greg as if trying to see why he was of interest. Greg met his gaze, but still didn't speak. Best to let the man give himself away than the other way around.

Finally, the man stepped back out and the door locked behind him. Interesting, but didn't exactly help Greg's current predicament.

He closed his eyes again and had almost started dozing off when he heard a commotion nearby. He glanced at the security camera and smiled. Someone apparently had noticed, and if it was who he thought it was, then his kidnappers were in  _ so _ much trouble.

Shouting could be heard in the corridor and a few gunshots. There was the sound of other doors being opened, probably other cells. Greg got to his feet and moved to the corner in case the door was opened violently.

It was a moment later. He didn't recognize the minion in front of him, but heard her say that he'd been located. She came over to Greg and cut the zip ties.

"Thanks," said Greg.

She gestured for him to follow and he did so. It was an office building of some sort, it seemed and they were in a sub-basement or something. There was a bit of vague shouting off in the distance, but nothing he could make out clearly. 

The woman led him into an elevator and punched a button. Greg left space between them. Not that he didn't entirely trust her, but, well, he wasn't going to trust anyone until he saw someone he recognized.

The doors opened and they were on a floor that looked a lot nicer than the one he'd been on. The man who had stepped into his cell was cuffed and on his knees, looking rather worse for wear, blood trickling from a cut on his forehead. A few other men in similar positions were being held a few steps away.

The woman opened an office door and Greg smiled to see Mycroft, straightening his cuffs. There was a bit of blood on his waistcoat, though it didn't appear to belong to him. "Good evening," he told Greg, as if there were a normal meeting between them.

"Isn't it morning by now?" asked Greg.

Mycroft looked through the large glass windows at the sleeping city. "Yes, it does appear to be so," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride," said Greg. "Thanks for coming to get me. I take it this lot were after you and decided kidnapping me was the best way to get your attention."

"You must admit, they did achieve their goal. Though not with the consequences they intended," said Mycroft with a thin smile of his own. "I do apologize, Inspector."

"Greg," he said. "Told you, just call me Greg. I swear you're almost as bad as Sherlock for that."

Mycroft hesitated. "Greg," he repeated. "Truly though, I do apologize for getting you caught up in this little tiff."

"I wasn't worried," said Greg. "I figured if it was anything to do with you, you'd be here sooner rather than later. And here you are." Greg wandered over to the tall cabinet along the wall. "Since this isn't our crime scene, mind if I have a drink?"

"Not at all," said Mycroft.

Greg could feel him watching him. He poured two fingers in a pair of glasses and handed one to Mycroft. "Do you want to make this up to me?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner. Just you and me. Well, I suppose your security detail will be around there somewhere. But, dinner."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Mycroft.

"Well, seems like I'm at risk for getting kidnapped either way. Might as well have a nice a meal with an attractive bloke out of it."

Mycroft smiled and looked away. "That would be you, then. But alright," he said. "Not right now, though. My people will take you home. I need to finish dealing with these imbeciles."

Greg looked him over and sipped his drink. "Come to mine when you're done. I make a good breakfast."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him. "Truly?" he asked.

"Yup," said Greg. "I never joke about breakfast." He finished his drink and walked over to Mycroft. Smiling at him, he caught his shirt in his fingers and pulled him close, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Mycroft stiffened, and then relaxed, letting Greg take control of the kiss and show him exactly what he wanted. 

"Breakfast," repeated Greg.

"I'll be there in an hour or so," promised Mycroft.

"Good." Greg finished his drink and walked out, wondering if he could convince the minion driving him home to stop by the store. Probably. Yesterday might have been long, but it looked today was shaping up to be very interesting. And it wasn't just the kidnapping.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me mostly on twitter these days @merindab


End file.
